


three kisses under a misteltoe

by wibbelkind



Series: and for the first time what's past is past [begin again 'verse] [4]
Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibbelkind/pseuds/wibbelkind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John drops by on Christmas day to see Hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	three kisses under a misteltoe

**Author's Note:**

> A super short drabble I wrote back in December that fits into the "Begin Again" universe. Contains Asexual Donalduke fluff. Proceed with caution.

They spend Christmas with their families because their relationship is still new and they already have plans for New Years, so why bother trying to make time during the hectic holidays? But then her phone lights up at 7:38 PM with a message from him.

_ Can I come over? Just an hour or so. I need to get out of here. _

She smiles and texts him back.

_ I don't think I can move from all the food I've eaten but sure. _

This year it's just her mums and her for Christmas, Leo is with his girlfriend's family in the South. And her mums don't mind John so much, so it's not like it's a big issue of her sneaking out to see him or anything. But he still texts her when he's outside and she comes to meet him on the porch.

“You have mistletoe hung up”, he acknowledges instead of a greeting.

“Yeah”, Hero sighs. “You- We don't have to-”

They've talked about this. She doesn't mind kissing so much but he thinks it's awkward and weird, so they don't. They hug and cuddle and hold hands and if she presses her lips against his collarbone occasionally, he doesn't object.

“I know”, he says. “Would it make you happy though?”

She shakes her head. For her, happiness is being close to him, seeing him smile, talking to him and listening to him. She reaches for his hands and he takes hers, raising them up to his lips, pressing gentle kisses against her knuckles. It's still a kiss, in a far-fetched old-school sense, but a kiss nonetheless. She smiles up at him and he grins back at her, tugging her into his arms and pressing another kiss to the crown of her head.

“That's two”, she remarks, her voice muffled by his light grey sweater. “And you're not wearing black- What is going on with you today, John Donaldson?”

He just chuckles.

“Merry Christmas, Hero.”

She stands on her tiptoes to kiss his collarbone.

“Merry Christmas, John.”

 


End file.
